


GENDERSHIFTERS

by downsideofthework, ginthiji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fantastic, Genderbending, Hunters & Hunting, Hyungwon is a hoe, Multi, Original Character(s), Smut, Swearing, a mess, and wonkyun are soft little bitches, gendershift, idk how to tag, joohyuk is just horny, just gay stuff, kihyun is an emotional mess, yes this is just crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downsideofthework/pseuds/downsideofthework, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginthiji/pseuds/ginthiji
Summary: Hyunwoo, while going around for a hunt, finds the penis that was dropped and goes “hMmmM, someone gendershifted here I see...”Gendershifters...Their tale was almost a hundred years old. Nobody knew how they really created or became like this. That's why there were hunters to kill them, extinct them and analyze them.Gendershifters were able to shift from man to woman or woman to man anytime they wanted. They sometimes left trails behind them which hunters always appreciated, but most of the time, they were clever enough to clean behind.Normal people never knew about gendershifters, or some of them knew them as a great tales. Some people were afraid of them, some people hated them, for short, they were not welcomed to human world.





	1. A Suspicious Penis

He ran. He ran trying not to hear the footsteps behind him. He felt awful. Being a novice did not mean that he had to be caught. If he would go back home, what would he say to the others?

"I have to escape." he thought.

He was a mess. He was burning with fear, excitement, anxiety and regret. It would have been the best option for him to stay in his current form, but he hasn't been able to quite control it yet. He ran to the left from one of the streets he was running through. When believed he could regulate his breath a bit, he allowed his body to get a pain from his ribs to his legs. He collapsed and took deep breaths. At the end, when he was fully turned, put his horse tails on his head and managed to get away without getting caught.

*

Hyunwoo was aware of what he saw. Fully aware. He could point a gendershifter even from a distance. He ran after him and entered the streets he entered.

Even though he ran fast, he couldn't catch him. Lost his trail, he felt dissapointed. He was always known as one of the best in his job, there was no excuse for him to lose track of that gendershifter.

He turned the corner that the gendershifter had lastly went to, and when he realized he had lost him completely, he let himself fall on front of the wall to breathe. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths for a while.

Gendershifters...  
Their tale was almost a hundred years old. Nobody knew how they really created or became like this. That's why there were hunters to kill them, extinct them and analyze them.

Gendershifters were able to shift from man to woman or woman to man anytime they wanted. They sometimes left trails behind them which hunters always appreciated, but most of the time, they were clever enough to clean behind.

Normal people never knew about gendershifters, or some of them knew them as a great tales. Some people were afraid of them, some people hated them, for short, they were not welcomed to human world.

That's why Hyunwoo obligated himself to catch them, search them and extinct them. They did not belong to this world but they were interesting enough to leave curiosity in a person.

After a while, when he was able to control his breath again, Hyunwoo got up and looked around.

Right there, two meters away, there was something on the ground. He walked up to it. As he got closer, he couldn't control his excitement, because it was a proof. It was more than a proof, it was a trace. He took it in to his hand and looked at it.

"Hmm... he shifted, huh?"

When the Gendershifter escaped, the man could have turned into the woman form that, he left the penis he had in the male form behind. It was a mistake that any gendershifter didn't make for a long time so Hyunwoo was even more disappointed when he realized that the gendershifter he couldn't catch, was a novice.

He decided to put the penis in his bag and go back to his friends. They could analyze the thing they found and thanks to it, they could find the mansion where the gendershifers were, and destroy them collectively. He walked back from the streets he was running, then got into his car and turn on the vehicle.

The destination, was the warehouse.

*

After a long drive to the warehouse, Hyunwoo finally showed the penis to his friend, Jooheon, who was not a hunter, but the mastermind on the biologic and anatomic informations about the gendershifters.

Jooheon looked at the penis in an awe and smiled after he figured out how he could use it.

"I can tell you to whom this penis belongs and construct his profile."

After that good news, Hyunwoo smiled too.

"Nice! Do it then."

Jooheon showed him the door.

"Get out then, you know i can't focus when there's people."

Hyunwoo sighed and got out of the room. He went to his room and sat down on his bed, playing with his phone.

Jooheon, by the way, took some DNA sample from the penis and put it in one of his scientific machines to construct the profile. When he no longer needed the penis, he put it in a jar and put it in his shelf with the other penises and boobs.

He turned back to his computer and realized it was done already. He called for Hyunwoo to come and when he came back immediately, he opened the file.

But freakishly, there was nothing but the shifter's name on his profile.

Hyunwoo looked at the empty screen first and then at Jooheon.

"I don't know why this happened. Maybe because of the computer? Should I try to fix it?"

When Jooheon asked, Hyunwoo shook his head.

"I don't think that's the problem Jooheon."

Jooheon said nothing afterwards. Hyunwoo just looked at the only thing on the screen. The name. Somehow, it was pulling Hyunwoo to himself.

Yoo... Kihyun. Hyunwoo swore to catch him next time, right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for questions: https://curiouscat.me/koalameows


	2. A Fortunate Amount of Penises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring;
> 
> A very moody Kihyun  
Minhyuk and his bones  
1990 Bourgogne  
10 inch cock  
Operating table  
and  
Swollen boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we know we are late but... enjoy the smut  
love you xx

It was a lovely night in September. There was a soothing melody in the background, while Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were sipping their 1990 Bourgogne.

As they were enjoying the music, a sudden yell interrupted their peaceful time. 

"I MESSED UP!" said Kihyun, panting.

"What can you mess up anything more than this peace we just had now." Hyungwon expressed his displeasure.

Kihyun ignored this statement and went on with her story.

"I GOT CAUGHT! I DROPPED MY PENIS! WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOK IT! WHAT IF THEY FOUND THIS PLACE? WHAT IF THEY WERE TO CATCH US?"

Hoseok put his wine glass down slowly and got up. He walked to the table and leaned back to the edge of it. 

"You have to calm down if you don't want your tits to be swollen."

Kihyun looked down at her boobs. They were swelling up and down repeatedly as she was breathing heavily. That scared her more. 

"So that's why, huh?" said Hyungwon with a shit eating grin on his face.

Minhyuk and Kihyun were left confused while Hoseok was visibly sweating nervously. A silence filled the room. Still a little out of it, Minhyuk put his wine glass down too, while looking at Kihyun. He smirked naughtily before saying;

"Don't worry. They will never catch us."

~~~

_Minhyuk was caught. _He was sitting in a cage full of bones; Bones that he couldn’t be sure if those were just decorations or real. Altough, he didn't mind playing with them while waiting. 

"Ahh, he's late."

He said to himself. 

He looked around the familiar environment and shelves full of jars caught his eyes. He seemed to have added his collection more and more stuff. Minhyuk should have felt more disturbed than he was, after all, all those penises and boobs were the parts of his kind. But, he was way too used to this scene than he would have liked. They kept many gendershifters in this surgey till this time and only God knows what happened to them. Turning his back to the jars, he saw the screen next to the operating table. In the screen, there was a familiar name looking back at him. _Yoo Kihyun. _He wasn't worried for nothing, after all.

"You look interested. Know anything about him?"

Minhyuk was taken out of his thoughts by the sudden voice. To hide his worries, he broke into a smile.

"No, I don't think I do."

Jooheon grinned while walking towards the cage.

"You still suck at lying."

"Oh yeah? You're not any bet-" He couldn't even finished his sentence when Jooheon grabbed his collar and pulled him to himself, making their lips meet. Minhyuk immediately responded to the kiss. The only thing that kept him away from Jooheon was the bars of the cage. While grinning iinto the kiss, he said;

"You missed me, huh?"

"Well, didn't you?"

Jooheon opened cage and took Minhyuk out. The cold fabric of the operating table welcomed Jooheon’s back as Minhyuk climbed on top of him. He held Jooheon's hands on top of his head and dived into his neck, leaving hungy bites and kisses. As Minhyuk was unbuttoning Jooheon's shirt, followed by a trail of kisses, Jooheon spoke between his heavy breathes.

"Won't you change for me this time, beautiful?"

Minhyuk stopped for a second.

"This or that, would it matter?"

He asked confidently before his insecurities rolled in, making him feel anxious about the answer. He finally got the courage to look up, only to find Jooheon smiling at him sincerely. He felt his worries leave his body completely and smiled back knowing that it didn't really matter for Jooheon. It never did. With his confidence back Minhyuk grinned at Jooheon and whispered.  
  
"Now, will you stay still for me?"

Minhyuk unzipped Jooheon's pants and started palming his penis with subtle movements; leaving Jooheon out breath and making it harder for him to control himself from pounding Minhyuk right there.   
  
"Can't you get on with it already?" 

Minhyuk, satisfied with the desperation in Jooheon's voice, pulled down his boxers immediately. He eyed down the proud hard cock in front of him stroking him steadily. Jooheon's whimpers were like a music to his ears, he fastened his pace meeting with a load of precum.

"Well if we keep on meeting barely like this, we might actually get rid of the expense of the lube, don't you think?"

"I don't think I would mind the expense of the lube."

Both were taken aback by the sudden wave of emotion that filled the room. The unspoken promise of not involving any emotions was shattering with the silence between them.

"This is going painfully slow." said Jooheon hoping it would break the silence that was thick in the air enough to overflow his lungs. He flipped Minhyuk under him in just a movement and started getting rid of his clothes one by one as his impatience grew deeper. He kissed Minhyuk like he was hungry for it, pressed his index finger at his hole winning him a good reaction from the latter followed by a moan. He pushed it inside, starting out in a pace knowing exactly what Minhyuk's limit would be with it. Being as eager as Jooheon, Minhyuk hurried down himself on Jooheon's hand that gave Jooheon a que to add another. And so he did, grabbing his penis along with it knowing that it's how Minhyuk likes it. He stroked it following the same pace as his other hand. When he was certain that Minhyuk was ready, he let go of him to position himself at the hole. 

Minhyuk was a little flustered at the gaze of Jooheon. He held his hand up to his eyes to cover them while Jooheon was entering him. Clenched his jaw due to sudden feel of being filled up. He moaned loudly with the first thrust. Seeing the little uncomfort, Jooheon went on stroking him as he leaned down to his ear, giving soft kisses and words of ease. Minhyuk's only response was to place his hand on top of Jooheon's head and letting his fingers slip through his hair.

"May I?"

"Yes," Minhyuk moaned. "Fuck my brains out." 

~~~

Hoseok rolled his eyes at a very whiny Kihyun.

"For the last fucking time, he always gets caught. He will be back soon. In fact, he should be here in any minute."

But Kihyun wasn't listening him.

"It was my fault. I did it. If I didn't get caught-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked around him. His emotions were a mess and he was shifting ceaselessly. From man to woman and woman to man. Because of that, the foor, his bed and even his side desk was full of boobs and penises. This made him cry even more.

As Hoseok was trying so hard to calm him down, the door of Kihyun's shared room with Minhyuk had opened. A body full of hickeys and with messy clothes came in. Kihyun felt the excitement swipe through his body, but this made him change into woman once again. Her boobs popped out as soon as she saw Minhyuk. He was clearly weirded out by that kind of reaction.

"...Hi?" said Minhyuk and others responded.

"H-hi."

"Welcome."

He walked through the body parts of Kihyun and went to the bathroom to clean up. As Hoseok and Kihyun were left behind, Hoseok turned to Kihyun -who now stopped crying- and said.

"I told you, didn't I?" and left the room to went back to his.

~~~

"That was a nice catch" said Changkyun cheerfully. He held up the penis that was at least 10 inch. "Look at the size!"

But Hyunwoo was unimpressed by that catch. He was more excited about _the other._

"Don't flatter yourself. This is nothing besides what Jooheon has."

They walked into the surgery in a good mood. Chit-chatting and all. As soon as they went in, Hyunwoo looked at the cage, only to find it empty.

"Oh, no." he said, disappointed.

Jooheon looked up from the table he was cleaning and shrugged.

"What can I do? He is just really good at getting away and I'm no hunter."

Changkyun held the penis he caught once again, attempting to lift up the mood.

"Well, at least we still have this 10 inch cock."

They all laughed at what the younger said. He was right after all. They were done with their everday task.


	3. A Handful of Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is up to something, again.
> 
> Hoseok is being a flirty little shit.
> 
> Is Hyungwon hiding something?
> 
> Kihyun is still an emotional mess.
> 
> Everyone is flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Is there anything better than a whole smut? A REALLY GOOD FLUFF. Enjoy.

Changkyun did the last three buttons of his coat and rubbed his arms hoping it would warm him up a bit. He wasn’t exactly on good terms with cold weather. So he was questioning himself for choosing a night time to do his research at the old building. Only if he wasn’t so fond of the calmness the night brought for him to do his job in privacy.

He looked at the coordinates on his phone, making sure he arrived at the right place and huffed in frustration. Everything was almost gone because of the fire and the people inside had already left. Changkyun once again questioned himself for why he was doing this. He never liked doing the after work. Well, it wasn’t like he was always doing it. It was just that he was the only person who had nothing else to do at the time, among the other hunters.

He looked around at what was left. He checked every drawer, closet and cabinet he could find. Searched every corner to find anything else. He was slowly losing his hope to find at least something. Just when he turned around to leave and call it a day, some papers at the back of the table, or whatever that was left from it, caught his eye. ‘bingo’ he thought happily.   


_Kim Ha-Rin._

_Seo Kyung-Min._

_Lee Do-Hyeon._

_…._

“This is just a waste of time.”

Even though he thought that he was so close, the names he found were just lower class gendershifters he was already familiar with. They weren't any relevant to his missing pieces to reach to the core of everything. Where it all began.

“Looking for something?” a voice echoed in the now empty building.

Changkyun immediately grabbed his gun and turned at the direction the voice was coming from. He squinted at the dark shadow that was standing against the wall arms crossed, only to see a face he was used to. He relaxed his position but kept his gun steady.

“Oh, it’s just you.” He said in a dull manner.

“Well, good to see you too I guess.” Hoseok responded, pouting.

“Did you expect a hug or something?” he continued, not changing his tone.

“Maybe,” Hoseok grinned, “at least did not have a gun in my mind.”

Changkyun lowered his gun and put it back in his holster. He threw back the papers back into where they were and headed for the exit, however, Hoseok was not done with him yet.

“I take it that you aren’t interested in this?” Hoseok said mockingly.

Changkyun smiled to himself, getting caught in the way Hoseok kept being persistent to talk to him. He siftened his expression and turned back at Hoseok who was holding what seemed like a piece of paper similar to what he just found behind the table. Not changing his act of annoyance, he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please. I’m dying to know. Tell me what mighty information you are keeping from me!” He said sarcastically.

“Ask nicely and maybe I will.” Hoseok winked at him, making Changkyun flush bright red. He thanked the darkness for keeping his face a secret from Hoseok. Maybe nights weren’t that bad of an idea after all.

He cleared his throat as an attempt to show he is now serious. “Found anything valuable?”

“Not for the long haul, but for sure a keeper of this week.” Hoseok answered seriously, already used to the routine of events between them and their manners.

He moved closer to the hunter and gave him the paper he was so eager for. Changkyun took it without saying anything. He skimmed through the paper. There was a few silent seconds when Hoseok reached out under his chin and stroked it thinking he looked adorable. Realizing his action, he immadiately pulled his hand back and left, leaving a very flustered Changkyun behind.

  
  
***

His heart was beating like crazy when Hoseok rushed to the house. He couldn’t stop smiling softly to himself. He kept thinking about the touch they shared, over and over again. That is, until his boyfriend’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Why are you smiling like a fool?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

Hoseok looked around to avoid that question as much as possible. When he saw Hyungwon was playing with something on his hand, he eyed it and asked;

“What are you up to?”

Hyungwon sighed. It seemed like he wasn’t getting an answer, so he didn’t give one either.

“Kihyun is still having an emotional crisis.”

Hoseok took a look at Kihyun who was watching a movie.

“He’ll get used to it, one way or another.”

He left the two in the living room and went to his bedroom. Hyungwon watched Hoseok's movements as he entered the room, before getting up to sit beside Kihyun.

“It seems like you are enjoying yourself.”

Kihyun pushed Hyungwon’s arm slightly.

“Shut up.”

They smiled softly at each other.

Kihyun laid back and put his head on the top of the couch. He drew a sigh.

“I’m so tired of this. I wonder when I’ll be able to control myself.”

Hyungwon copied his action and laid his head back as well.

“It’s a time process. I wasn’t always like this either. In fact, you are dealing with it way better than I did.” He said and turned his head to Kihyun who was already looking at him with shiny eyes. Their noses were almost touching each other.

“Really?” Kihyun asked in a hopeful voice. Hyungwon smiled at him fondly.

“Yeah, I wasn’t even allowed to go outside alone because I kept messing up. But you are a different case. You can go outside, even join in the tasks. Without Hoseok I wouldn’t be able to overcome my switches. I guess that’s why I’ll always look up to him.”

Kihyun looked down at his lips and spoke thoughtfully.

“It must be nice to have a companion.”

Hyungwon caught the sentiment in his voice and let himself get lost in the tension of the moment.

“I’m always here, you know.”

Kihyun slightly nodded and slowly moved in closer. They both closed their eyes and waited right there, consuming one another’s presence. Just then, Kihyun felt something growing on his chest, leaving out a small yelp unintentionally. Hyungwon opened his eyes at the sudden yelp and looked down on Kihyun’s growing chest. They looked up at each other and burst into a laughter at the absurdness of the situation.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun said between his giggles. Only getting a pat on the head from the other.

“You’re cute.” Hyungwon said as he stopped laughing, earning an even cuter expression from Kihyun who was now as red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We figured some of these might be confusing. So here is a form you can add your questions if you have any. Thank you.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeTt2A_uMwiReIhymtIqGurYsnj5292hO871QjdV6M6urrPhw/viewform


	4. A Suspicious Penis Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old enemies meet again.

“Let's see what was it that caught your attention so much?” Jooheon mumbled to himself while he was searching the name Minhyuk seemed concerned about. 

He put the old DNA sample he got from Minhyuk before, into the computer together with Kihyun’s. He watched as the screen turned black, and green numbers started forming up. He unconsciously shook his legs, feeling anxious each passing second. He was well aware of the fact that if Minhyuk was somehow related with that name, everything would be a mess. Seconds turned into minutes. Jooheon was starting to regret promising Hyunwoo an answer. Finally, the screen lit up. 

“Well, fuck.” 

  
~~~

Hyunwoo stormed out the warehouse, got on his car and drove like a maniac. She is A Maniac by Flashdance started playing in his car radio. The only thought that could be heard in his head was... Yoo Kihyun. He speed up as much as he could, burning with the excitement of catching his current prey. 

He took a literal U turn around the corner when he saw the house. He bit his lips. "Wait for me." he mumbled. Got out of his car and walked towards the house. Only to stop when he saw a woman dancing her heart out. It was a mesmerizing scene.

Kihyun was a mesmerizing scene.

Hyungwon thought to himself. Couldn't stop smiling. Kihyun moved closer and tried to pull Hyungwon with her. 

“Come on, join me!!” Kihyun said happily, now out of her crisises and enjoying it. 

Hyungwon smirked and let Kihyun pull him out of the seat. He held both of Kihyun’s hands.

“Now, now, let’s take a break.” with that Kihyun stopped, only realizing now that she was out of breath. She turned towards the window to catch her breath. But, there was more than just air out of that window. A man, staring intensely at her. 

"Um..." she hesitated to tell it to Hyungwon. But as she tried to ignore it, Hyungwon looked out of the window and saw the man too.

"Ah, are you kidding me!" As soon as Hyunwoo saw Hyungwon, he hid behind a tree and hoped that he didn't saw him too.

Hyungwon turned to Kihyun in full defense mode and pulled her aside from the sight.

“What the hell is he doing here?” he spoke to himself thinking of ways to get away from this situation. There were only two of them in the house currently and Hyungwon was not sure how Kihyun would be able to deal with this, being only a fifth grade shifter.

Kihyun hesitatedly answered Hyungwon’s self questioning. 

“I think I might have an idea.”

***

Hyunwoo slightly looked out to the window once again but he felt uneasy when he didn't saw anyone up there anymore.

Rising up, back on the street, he looked around the house. Realized that he shouldn't be looking too far as he saw two people coming towards him.

Hyunwoo reached out to his gun, pointed it at to the man.

"Don't get any closer!"

Hyungwon smirked at him. Stopped.

"Still a scaredy cat, aren't you?"

Hyunwoo scoffed.

"Dare to come closer and find out."

Hyungwon ignored him for a moment to check up on Kihyun. She was behind him, holding tight on his arm.

"That was him. I think he has my penis." she whispered.

Hyungwon turned back to Hyunwoo.

“I really didn't think you would have the balls to mess up with Hoseok's pack.” Hyungwon said with a confidence, knowing very well how Hoseok's name would change a lot. 

“I'm no longer a pussy, I'm the pussy magnet."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at his false confidence.

"How come?" he asked sarcastically.

Hyunwoo grinned and turned his gaze at Kihyun, who was obviously looking frustrated.

"Ask the girl behind you. She can't take her eyes off of from me." with that Kihyun panicked, causing her to gendershift on the spot. 

“She is obviously just uncomfortable. Can't you tell the difference?” Hyungwon immediately responded without pause, holding on tighter to Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo smiled widely at that. “one way or another, I will be coming back to destroy you all.” 

He slowly backed up before turning to leave. Hyungwon was holding his grip on Kihyun and clenched his jaw, he was annoyed. 

“How do you even know him?” Kihyun broke the tension in the air with hesitation. 

Hyungwon silently watched as Hyunwoo drove off with his car.

~~~ 

_It was frustrating. Standing right there, in front of what he was looking for, yet, not being able to do anything. He inhaled sharply, thinking back on what started everything. _

_Hyunwoo was panting hard as he slid down on the wall behind his back. He was a mess. He checked the wound on his right arm, which was still bleeding. It didn't look very well._

_When he was about to lay down to recollect himself a bit, he heard the door open. He quickly searched around the room with his hands to find something that would protect him. He found his gun. He immediately put it up towards the door._

_"Don't come any closer!"_

_His hands were shaking. The silhouette walked closer. Hyunwoo recognized the gendershifter that was as tall as him._

_"What can you even do with an empty gun?"_

_Hyungwon smirked at the hunter. Hyunwoo immediately pulled the trigger, trying to shoot Hyungwon. But it was indeed empty._

_“How did you even become a hunter when you are this weak?”_

_His hands started shaking more. He was panicking._

_“No man in their right mind would take me in if I was weak.”_

_The shifter came closer and closer. He kneeled down in front of Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo closed his eyes tightly, expecting the cold feeling of death._

_Hyungwon grabbed his hand and put what seemed like a small bottle. _

_“Put this on the wound, you need it.”_

_With that Hyunwoo opened his eyes to look at what was now between his fingers. It was a medicine. He watched the shifter who was now leaving. Couldn't shake off the shock that a shifter was actually saving him. _

_“Why are you helping me? I'm not as weak as you think I am.” Hyunwoo said, attempting to keep his confidence even a bit. _

_“I cannot wait till you prove me that I am wrong.” with that Hyungwon closed the door behind him. Hyunwoo was left speechless anyway. _

_~~~ _

“How do you even know him?” Kihyun broke the tension in the air with hesitation. 

Hyungwon watched as the man drove off.

_Hyungwon closed the door behind him. A gendershifter was walking towards him. He immediately put on his professional attitude. _

_“Here is empty as well. Let's go and catch up with the others.” he paced towards the other shifter. They left. _

“I can’t say that I do."


End file.
